


Excited Now (Drabble)

by tailsbeth



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Davenzi, Drabble, Fluff, Gentle, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Tumblr Prompt - Could you write some really soft Matteo and David fluff?





	Excited Now (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt over on Tumblr @tailsbeth-writes, I write for all the remakes :)

Matteo lay on David’s stomach, his eyes drifting between opened and closed. David traced over Matteo’s face with his finger. He glided over the skin, bumpy in places. He reached the end of Matteo’s nose and stopped. Matteo’s eyes blinked open and he turned his head slightly to David.

‘Why did you stop?’

‘I was worried you were going to try and bite my finger again.’

Matteo chuckled and turned his head back, his eyes closing over.

‘Nah, I’m not hungry after lunch.’

David smiled privately and continued to trail his finger down to Matteo’s lips. This time Matteo kissed it. David leaned forward and kissed Matteo, bending awkwardly so their lips could line up. Matteo’s eyes shot open again and he started to sit up, never leaving David’s lips. David pulled his fingers through Matteo’s hair, slowly as Matteo let a tiny moan escape.

Their foreheads stayed together, David nudged his nose against Matteo’s as Matteo pulled David’s waist closer. They held each other, their breath being the only noise filling their ears. Matteo loved how warm David always seemed to feel, it was safe. David kissed Matteo’s cheek, rubbing the other with his thumb.

‘I’m excited now,’ Matteo whispered. David pushed his head forward as if to reply, in a secret language only Matteo seemed to understand.

‘Ya know, for us. Or whatever that means.’

David smiled into his kiss, Matteo knew this meant ‘me too’. His hand slipped under David’s shirt, stroking the small of his back. David flinched slightly, chuckling out of their kiss.

‘Mr Florenzi, I believe your hands have been replaced with icicles.’

‘Why else would they be crawling up your shirt Mr Schreibner? I don’t know what you’re trying to imply,’ Matteo replied mockingly, smooshing his nose into David’s face. David laughed, pushing them back down on the bed. David leaned over Matteo and started tracing over his features again. He let out a sigh as Matteo smiled gently, his eyes closing over.

‘I’m in love with such a loser.’


End file.
